


IshiHime | Lipstick

by tachipaws



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IshiHime Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachipaws/pseuds/tachipaws
Summary: She wore lipstick that day.





	IshiHime | Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> written for IshiHime Week's Day 4 prompt, Bright Cherry Red

Orihime was never one for heavy makeup, but today had to be different. She had to be different. Today her lips were stained a deep cherry red as she sat across from Uryuu. Today her usual oblivious cheer was missing, replaced by fidgeting nerves and knowing glances in his direction, refusing to meet his eyes.

Today Uryuu thought he’d done something wrong. Never before had Orihime been so nervous around him, not in the eight months they’d been dating, not in the years of friendship before that. His knack for misfortune and tragedy alerted him to something gravely wrong, and he sat through their afternoon pastry date with a guard of heavy steel. He’d taken note of her sudden change in makeup, but was cautious to make any note of it.

Their desserts quickly turned cold in the steely tension around them. Orihime resisted the urge to wipe away her crimson courage. Today would be the day. Today, when Uryuu had left his shirt unbuttoned just enough that she could spy the beginnings of his sculpted chest, when his sleeves had been rolled up to reveal the wiry sinew of his forearms, when his woodsy cologne made her mouth water more than the cherry tart in front of her could ever have dreamed.

Today her desire was ripe, like the bright red cherries whose beckoning went unnoticed from her plate.

Orihime felt a sudden surge of confidence rise from within as she glanced at her reflection in her glass. Her lips were deep and sultry, setting her auburn locks ablaze and giving a similar fire to her brown eyes. She looked wild and fierce, and sexy. Her sundress was modestly buttoned, but snug enough that she knew he could see every curve her figure had to offer, down to the gentle arch of her calf Uryuu would spend so many moments massaging and admiring. Today was the day, and now was the time.

Orihime leaned slowly forward, and letting her lips purse, whispered his name.

“Uryuu…”

“Hm…?” Uryuu absentmindedly glanced up, only to be snatched up in the heat of Orihime’s gaze, and immediately he knew. With a single heavy-lidded glance she’d struck down his hasty walls and flooded his senses with heady desire.

“Should we get out of here? I’m not much in the mood for sweets today.” Orihime twiddled with a single cherry on her plate, rolling her index finger around the stem.

Uryuu fervently nodded and rose, taking her hand and whisking her out of the door. She lived only a few blocks down the road, and the brisk walk turned into a race in the glaring summer sun.

Orihime and Uryuu tumbled into her door amid a fall of fabric, collapsing onto her cool bed sheets, the two desperate to rid themselves of the heat bubbling up between them. As their bodies moved together Orihime’s red lips found their mark left all across the bed sheets and Uryuu’s taut skin, until her lips were pale once more and she lay next to him in sated bliss, admiring the red stains she’d left.

They slept in red lipstick that night.


End file.
